Kidnapped
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: I redid this story now it's better then ever. Greg is kidnapped when the team answers to a possible 419 and the kidnapper turns out to be the one person they least expect. will he survive and will Nick ever reveal his feelings for him? Nick/Greg slash with the mention of rape


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI.

**Description:** Greg is kidnapped and gets to thinking about what's most important in his life.

Greg groaned as he opened his eyes he had no idea where he was. He turned his head to look around, but the place was dark and he couldn't see anything. He tried to move, but found it to be impossible for he was tied to a chair with no way of escaping. He groaned once again as his head began pounding giving him a second headache for the day then laughter could be heard as it came closer and closer.

"W-what? Who's there?" Greg asked he was afraid to know, but all he got was laughter.

_4 hours earlier..._

Greg stood in the breakroom with his coffee in hand he had just gotten home when he was called back. It aggravated him to no end, but he wanted to be a CSI and this came with the job. He sat down on the couch all the while he waited for the others to come in and soon enough he heard Catherine and Sara as the door came opened. The two girls were laughing they waved at Greg who smiled and waved back then grabbed themselves a couple of coffee. Then he heard Warrick and Nick as they came walking in as well they looked over and smiled at their friends as they smiled back. They grabbed a cup of coffee just as Greg, Catherine and Sara had just done. Nick opened his mouth to say something when Grissom came in.

"Alright we have a two possible 419's down at Luke's gulf course lets go" Grissom announced they sighed and stood up

they grabbed their kits from their lockers before they headed out. They walked across the parking lot and straight for both SUV's each taking a separate vehicle. Nick, Warrick and Greg in one, Catherine, Sara and Grissom in the other. They arrived at the gulf course got out and walked over to where Brass was standing.

"Hey Brass what do we have?" Grissom asked.

"Nothing! The owner told me that there had to been a mistake because there are no bodies" Brass stated irritated.

"Are you serious? What the hell? We came all the way out here for nothing?" Catherine ranted. She couldn't believe this time wasted on a prank call.

"Yup I'm afraid so, but like I told Detective Brass here that I know nothing of bodies here on my gulf course if there were I would have been the first to know about it" The owner said they sighed and nodded.

"Ok thank you sir" Grissom said he nodded and walked away. "Well let's go back to the lab then" they turned and walked back to the SUV's.

As they walked up to the cars they got ready to leave opening the trunk they placed their kits in the back when suddenly they heard tires squealing they turned in time to see a dark black van speeding down the road. It approached them then stopped the side door opened and two men emerged with ski masks on and one of them looked at the confused CSI's until his eyes landed on the one he was looking for pointing to him he turned to his partner.

"That's the one he wants grab him" One said the other nodded and grabbed Greg as did the other one.

"Hey what the hell? Let go of me" Greg cried he struggled against them. The CSI's pulled their guns out.

"Let go of him" Brass demanded.

The kidnappers looked at them and grinned they used Greg as a shield keeping Brass and the others from firing knowing that they wouldn't hit their young friend. Nick was getting more and more nervous he couldn't let these people take Greg not before he got the chance to tell him how he felt. Yes Nick Stokes the 'ladies man' was in love with Greg Sanders. His heart started pounding when they backed up towards the van Greg was struggling to get free.

"Let me go!" Greg demanded they tightened their hold on him.

"Shut it. Our boss wants you and your coming with us one way or another" He said

they finally got into the van and pulled Greg in with them. As soon as the door was closed they sped off Nick ran after the van gun drawn ready to fire when Warrick grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Nick don't you'll hit Greg" Warrick said fearfully. Nick nodded and lowered his weapon.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell just happened?" Sara demanded angrily.

"Ok everyone calm down. Did anyone get the license plate number?" Grissom asked they shook their heads "Well then this is going to take longer. Let's get back to the lab and see if we can find Greg" they nodded and left for the lab. This was going to be a long day.

_Now..._

it has now been 4 hours sense Greg's been kidnapped and the team was nowhere close to finding Greg nor the kidnappers they would have put a polo out on the van and it's color, but because there are so many black vans around Vegas they decided against it. They were beginning to loose all hope, but thought against it. They didn't give up on Nick when he was kidnapped so they are not going to give up on Greg.

!

Greg lifted his head when the door opened to his prison cell and a man with a ski mask walked in he smiled as he came near Greg and Greg couldn't help, but shiver at him. The man knelt down in front of the young man then took his mask off. Greg gasped at the sight his eyes must be playing tricks on him because there was no way he was seeing who he thought he was seeing.

"It can't be! I thought you were in jail" Greg said. The mysterious man laughed.

"Oh I was until I escaped and now revenge is mine" he said then he got up and walked out. Greg hung his head.

"Guys where are you?" Greg whispered to himself then closed his eyes.

The man closed the door behind him he then turned to his helpers with a smile. He told them what he wanted them to do they nodded and left to get everything ready. He was going to have some fun with Greg and his friends are going to watch every single minute of it. He left to set his plans in motion

!

The team went through each phone records they had gotten from Luke's Gulf Course hoping they would find a solution as in who called them, but not a single clue as to who it was. Nick let out a frustrated grunt and stood up he was getting more and more frustrated. The others looked over at him they became concerned about his behavior.

"Nick calm down we'll find him" Catherine said she tried to reassure her friend. Nick stopped for a moment then looked over at her. She gasped at the tears she saw then it clicked she looked at him sadly "Nicky? Do you have feelings for him?" Catherine asked the others looked at him with interest. Nick remained silent then looked at her.

"I'm goin' home to get some rest let me know the minute you got somethin' ok?" Nick said then left the others watched him go.

As soon as Nick was out of ear shot Catherine turned to her friends "I believe Nick is in love with Greg. Guys we have to find him for Nick's sake and for Greg's" they nodded in agreement.

!

The man walked back into the room to where Greg was and once again knelt down in front of the young man. He smiled and grabbed his face forcing him to look him in the eye as he spoke.

"Now let's call Nicky shall we? I do believe he should be home by now" he said then laughed he grabbed the disposable cell and waited for a while before dialing the number he new so well.

!

Nick arrived home after he had left the lab he was in despair for he was nowhere close to finding Greg and what Catherine said really got to him. She's right he does love him and now he might not get a chance to tell him. He pulled up into his drive way for his mind was focused in finding Greg that he didn't see the vehicles sitting across from his house. He got out walked over to his mail box grabbed his mail and walked into his house. He placed his key's down as well as his mail then he grabbed a beer. He stared down at the bottle weighing his options he sighed and returned to the fridge grabbed a can of Pepsi instead he then closed the fridge door. He walked into his living room not realizing he had company.

"Hey Nicky" One of his sisters suddenly said causing him to jump in complete surprise making him drop his can of pepsi. He looked up at his sister clutching his chest willing his heart to stop beating so fast.

"Holy Shit! Don't you _ever _scare me like that again Vickie" Nick growled out he bent down and grabbed his can well so much for his drink he could still feel his heart racing.

"Sorry geez! Your on edge Nicky hard day at work again?" Vickie asked.

Nick snorted and flopped down next to Ronnie "You don't even know the half of it" Nick replied he leaned back and laid his head back closing his eyes for a moment releasing a sigh his mother could automatically tell that something was wrong with her son.

"Nicky you look troubled; what's wrong dear?" Jillian asked concerned Nick looked over at her then shook his head.

"Nothin'" Nick assured her with a smile.

"Nonsense! Your tense and the way you snapped at Vickie earlier tells me that something clearly is wrong; now what happened?" Jillian said then asked Nick opened his mouth when his cell went off thinking it was Catherine he immediately grabbed it.

"Catherine? oh please tell me ya found somethin'?" Nick said desperately, but the voice on the other end sent a chill down his spine.

"_Wrong-o Nick I'm not Catherine"_ he said Nick paused took his phone away from his ear and looked at it. _'that voice sounds familiar somehow'_ Nick though then brought the phone back to his ear.

"Who is this?" Nick asked.

"_Oh come now Nicky I'm surprised you don't remember me"_ He taunted.

"Look I don't know ya so I'm goin' to hang up now" Nick said, but the voice stopped him.

"_I wouldn't do that unless you want your friend Gregory here to suffer"_ He said

"What? Let me talk to him now" Nick demanded.

There was a pause then a shuffle on the other end _"Speak boy!"_ he growled.

"_Nicky? Nick help me please_" it was Greg's voice and he sounded frightened and it broke his heart.

"Don't worry we'll find ya just hang in there ok?" Nick said trying to reassure Greg.

"_There now that you got to talk to him I would listen very carefully if I were you"_ he said.

"You son of a bitch...let him go...now or there will be no place for you too hide" Nick growled angrily his grip tightened on his phone turning his knuckles white _'where have I heard that voice before?' _

"_No he's mine and I will have my revenge on you and your team"_ He said.

"Why? What did we ever do to you? What possible means could we have done to cause you to want revenge?" Nick asked.

"_Wow you really don't remember do you? Here's a hint and a very good one at that. I pushed you out of a two story window, lived in your attic and wore your clothes"_ He said Nick's eyes went wide his face paled dropping the phone out of shock as the memory came rushing back he snapped out of it quickly grabbing the phone back up.

"C-Crane" Nick growled.

"_Bravo now you remember! Yes it's me"_ Crane stated.

"Your suppose to be in jail how the hell did you get out?" Nick demanded.

"_Easy by escaping! The guards didn't know I was missing it was too easy"_ Crane said.

"Look Crane let Greg go! It's me you want not him" Nick said.

"_No! I'm going to get revenge. You put me in jail and all I did was love you so now he will pay for what you and your friends did I'm going to make you watch as I torture him slowly and painfully"_ Crane told him.

"Crane so help me If you so much as lay a hand on him I will tear you limb from limb you psychotic asshole" Nick hissed he as fuming with anger.

"_Nicky Nicky Nicky you can't stop me!"_ Nigel said with a laugh _"But I can see what you see in him he is very lovely and attractive too bad you'll never have him! Goodbye Nick"_ Nigel said then hung up. Nick flipped his phone shut he had forgotten his family was there.

"Nick?" his mother spoke up, but Nick ignored her for a moment and called Catherine.

"_Willows"_

"Cath! I'm comin' back in"

"_Nick? What's going on?"_ Catherine asked heard his frantic voice and it worried her.

"Cath Nigel Crane escaped from prison and he's the one who kidnapped Greg" Nick said he could hear her gasping in shock.

"_Oh no are you sure?"_ Catherine asked.

"Yes I just got off the phone with him. I'm comin' back in I-I think he's goin' to do somethin' to Greg Cath and I'm scared for him" Nick said.

"_Everything's going to be alright. I'm going to tell Grissom and the others see you when you get here" _Catherine said.

"Alright bye" Nick hung up. He got up from the couch and practically ran out of the house. His family behind him.

"Nicky what's going on?" Jillian demanded.

"Momma stay here. I have no time to explain I have to go" Nick said to his mother.

"No way we are coming with you son" Bill said Nick looked at him then nodded he just didn't have time to argue with them.

Nick arrived at the lab after he left his home. He pulled up as did his family they walked through the halls and straight for the layout room. Nick entered the others looked up at him they went from a smile to shock at seeing Nick's family standing behind him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes well this is a pleasant surprise" Grissom said.

"Indeed!" Bill Stokes said.

"They decided to come along and I didn't have time to argue about it. Griss Nigel Crane called me and..."

"We know Nick Catherine told us" Grissom said softly he was sympathetic to him.

"Why is he doing this? Wasn't it Nick he went after the first time? Why kidnap Greg? I don't get it" Sara asked then said in confusion.

"I don't know, but we will find out" Grissom said.

"He wants revenge against us" Nick said. "That's what he said on the phone" his voice cracked with emotion.

"What else did he say?" Catherine asked she was afraid to know.

"He said that because we put him in prison Greg was goin' to be the that pays for what we did" Nick said everybody stared at him in shock "And he is goin' to make us watch as he tortures him slowly and painfully" Nick added swallowing hard.

"Oh Greg no! He-he wouldn't" Sara said not wanting to believe him.

"I-I think so" Nick sighed "And there is not a fuckin' thing we can do about it either"

"Excuse me" Bill shouted everyone turned to him "that's better now who is this Nigel Crane guy? why did he kidnap your friend? And what possible means could he want with my son?" Bill asked generally confused.

"Nick you haven't told them?" Sara asked shocked Nick shook his head.

"No I didn't feel the need to say anythin' about it" Nick said.

"Nick they are you parents I think they deserved to know what happened" Grissom said in disappointment.

"Know what? What is goin' on?" Jillian demanded. Nick sighed and got ready for a scolding of a life time.

"Mom, Dad Nigel Crane is a psychotic mad man who stalked his victims by livin' in their attack and he...he stalked me too. He pushed me out of a second story window then attacked me in my own home we caught him and put him away, but it looks like he escaped" Nick explained.

Bill and Jillian along with his sisters and brother looked at him in shock their mouths hanging opened. Jillian was the first to recover. She took a deep breath then turned to her husband who looked at her then back to his son.

"Nicholas Parker Stokes!" Jillian scolded.

"Uh-oh full on name not good" Vickie said and Nick gulped he new he was in serious trouble when his mother used his full name

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jillian demanded.

"I didn't tell ya because I didn't want you to worry" Nick said.

"I don't care. Next time when somethin' like this happens you call me immediately understood?" Jillian said angrily she was angry that her baby had gotten hurt and she now finding out about it.

"Yes momma" Nick stated Jillian smiled finally.

"Son you don't keep things like this from us you got that? I taught you better then that" Bill said he too had to scold his son for this Nick also nodded. "Now why did he kidnap your friend?" Bill asked.

"His name is Greg Sanders and he kidnapped him for revenge" Grissom said.

"Sanders! Sanders hmmmm...the name sounds familiar. I know I've heard it somewhere before" Jillian said.

"Well it should after all you met him the day I was kidnapped remember?" Nick said then it clicked.

"Oh that Greg Sanders that's right. He's the one you have a crush on" Jillian said Nick's eyes went wide.

"MOMMA!" Nick shrieked Jillian looked at her son and when she saw the red in his face she covered her mouth.

"Oops" the whole layout room was silent. Jillian was the only one who new Nick was gay and she didn't care.

Bill looked at her then to his son opened his mouth a few times making him look like a fish out of water. "Nick is that true?" Bill said finally after finding his voice. Nick looked at him then to his mom he sighed and sat down he nodded.

"Yeah I do!" Nick finally said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bill asked.

"Because I was scared of your reaction" Nick said.

Bill seemed to be pondering this for a while then he sighed and spoke up "Well I won't lie to you. It is shockin', but I'm not goin' to disown you. Your still my son no matter what" Bill said "And if you like Greg and if he likes you then I'll live with that" Nick looked at his dad and sighed with relief everyone was ok with it all except his brother who stood up.

"What? You can't be serious dad! He's a fuckin' fag I cannot believe your ok with it" Bill Jr stated everyone looked at him Warrick stood up.

"You better watch who you talk to that's my best friend" Warrick growled.

"I can talk to him however I want" Bill Jr. said looking at Warrick

"ENOUGH!" Bill Stokes yelled out after taking a calming breath he turned to Warrick "Son please sit down I'll take care of my own son thank you" Bill told Warrick kindly Warrick looked at him then nodded.

"Yes sir" Warrick said sitting down.

"Thank you!" Bill smiled then turned back to his son. "Billy if you have a problem with it then there is the door" Bill said. Bill Jr looked at his dad then to his mom and sisters.

"Mom?" Jillian shook her head "Vicki? Ronnie? Gwen? Lillian? Kayla? Come on guys help me out here" they shook their heads

"Sorry Billy, but mom and dad are right if you have a problem with it then there's the door" Vickie said.

"Fine then! But just so you know I wont be a part of this family any longer" Billy said as he walked out.

Nick turned to his family "I'm sorry" Nick apologized.

"Nick there is nothin' for you to be sorry about if Billy couldn't accept who you are then that's his choice we accept and love you for who you are" Jillian said she smiled at her son as did his father and sisters. "But don't worry he'll come around" Jillian said Nick shook his head.

"I don't think he will, but that's ok as long as I have your support I really don't care what he has to say" Nick said.

"That's my boy" Bill said proudly. "Never let anyone get you down no matter what" Nick nodded.

"I won't dad" Nick.

Archie came running into the layout room computer in hand. He had that fearful look on his face everyone looked at him with concern and he was completely out of breath. They looked at him as if he grew an extra head it was Warrick who spoke up first.

"Archie are you ok?" Warrick asked he shook his head.

"No you guys gotta see this" Archie said he placed the laptop down on the table and turned it on.

Everyone gasped at the image that showed up. A live feed was being fed through the computer Greg was hanging from the ceiling as Nigel and his men were gathered around the young boy. Nigel looked at his boys then into the camera he smiled then laughed.

"_Hello CSI's as you can plainly see I have Greg here and as I told Nick on the phone that I wanted revenge and now I'm going to get it"_ Nigel said sickly.

He walked over to Greg, but before he took the bat he grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. After he pulled away Greg spat in his face he turned and grabbed the bat swinging it hitting Greg in the side causing the young man to scream out in pain. Nigel then swung the bat at his leg causing him to cry out in pain again then he tossed the bat down. Next he picked up a knife walking back to Greg he dug the knife into his shoulder twisting it slowly and painfully while smiling sickly at him he then pulled it out bending down he took the knife and stabbed it through the leg he had hit the bat with and twisted it as he did his shoulder. Greg cried out in pain and began to sob he wanted him to stop the pain was beginning to be too much. After using the knife Nigel tossed it to the side he walked over to the table and picked up whip he then returned to Greg turning him around he began swinging it hitting him in the back as his torture continued. The CSI team watched in horror as their friend was being beaten. Sara let her tears go and sobbed as did Catherine, Jillian and Nick's sisters Nick, Warrick and even Grissom was fuming with anger.

"I swear when I get my hands on him I'm goin' to kill him slowly and painfully" Nick vowed.

"Look" Sara cried they turned as Nigel stopped tossing the whip down.

Nigel moved out of the camera's view to allow the CSI's a better look and what they saw completely stunned them not to mention broke their hearts. Blood ran down Greg's back as it soaked through his shirt he then turned him around and they saw blood running down his shoulder and his leg as well. Nigel laughed then knelt down and looked directly in front of the camera and grinned big.

"_Now that, that part is finished time to have some actual fun with him"_ Nigel stated.

Sara turned to her friends in fear "He's not going to do what I think he is, is he?" She asked panicked.

Grissom nodded "I-I think so look"

Sara looked and witnessed Crane unchaining Greg allowing him to fall to his knees making him cry out in pain. Nigel pushed Greg down on the ground he then turned the young man over after duck tapping his hands behind his back. He licked his lips seeing Greg in this position was turning him on; he ran his hand down his chest stopping at the him of his pants he ripped his shirt up and completely off he then removed his belt unsnapping his pants and zipping them down. Greg cried out when his leg moved the pain shooting through out his body. After having removed his pants completely he undid his as well bringing out his cock. He grabbed his legs spreading them apart he looked down and smiled at him. The CSI team could do nothing, but watch in complete horror. Nigel Crane was going to rape their friend and there was not a damn thing they could do. Greg's pleading brought tears to their eyes.

"_Please don't!"_ Greg croaked out

"_Sorry pretty boy, but I always get what I want and tonight I want you"_ Nigel said then in one quick thrust buried himself in all the way causing Greg to cry out once again in pain blood appeared between his thighs as he continued to thrust into the young man. Greg could do nothing, but beg for him to stop.

"_S-Stop please stop! Nicky help me"_ Greg cried, but it was no use.

Greg closed his eyes trying to block everything out his life flashing before his eyes and he began to think about what was truly important in his life. Catherine, Grissom, Warrick, Sara and Nick. Nick he never got to tell him he loved him and now he was sure he was going to die before he even had the chance. When Nigel was finished he put the camera to his face grabbing his hair and forcing him to look at it.

"_You wanna say something boy before you die?"_ Nigel asked.

Greg nodded weakly and addressed Catherine first _"Catherine all I have to say is thank you! You've been like a older sister to me and you helped me see the better side of things, Sara you've always been a kind and spirited young woman and one of my good friends thank you. Warrick I know you never liked me that much, but that's ok you've been there for me whenever I needed someone to talk to even though you did feel like doing so. You've been my best friend and not even known it" _Greg paused for a moment and Warrick couldn't help, but whisper to Greg

"That's not true Greg you are my best friend just as Nick is" Warrick said in tears

then Greg continued saying Nick's name catching his attention as he too was in tears_ "Nick...oh Nick there was so much I never got to tell you. One I love you I've always loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, but I was too afraid to tell you, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore seeing how I'm going to die anyway. Please don't hate me for revealing my feelings for you. I wish you all well and I'll miss you sooo much and please do not grieve for me. Oh I almost forgot Grissom! You've been like a father to me teaching me things I always thought I new and I'm gonna miss you a lot. Thank you all of you for always being my friends"_ Greg said _"Oh and tell my family that I love them and always will"_

"_Awe that was sweet! Well ta ta CSI's I hope you had fun watching" _Nigel said then the feed went down. Catherine wiped her eyes and turned to Archie

"Can you get a location on that feed?" She asked Archie nodded.

"Yeah give me a minute to find it...there he wasn't too careful I got an address 6687 westbrook dr" Archie announced

"That's not too far from here! It's what about a 5 minute drive?" Catherine said they nodded. Turning back to Archie as they said their thanks they called Brass to tell him of Greg's location a few seconds later he met them at the cars and left with the swat team to get Greg. They just hoped they aren't too late.

!

Nigel tossed the camera and smashed it. He then looked at his boys who had helped him kidnap Greg in the first place he nodded his head then without warning he took the gun and fired at the both of them hitting them dead on in the head killing them instantly. He then turned to Greg who was looking at him his eyes wide and full of fear he walked up to him with the gun in hand then knelt down looking at him in the eyes admiring his naked body while running a hand down his chest.

"I had so much fun and I hope you did too, but alas I'm afraid it's time for you to die it's a shame I really wanted to keep you. You were so good" Nigel said

he tapped the gun to his chin while looking up in wonder he then looked back down at him and smiled taking his right hand he stroked Greg's cheek the young man moved his head away he took the gun pointed it at him, but before he could fire the door came busting opened as Brass, the CSI's and the S.W.A.T team came rushing in guns pointed at him.

"Nigel Crane your under arrest, for Kidnapping, rape, murder and attempted murder of a CSI you have the right to remain silent anything you do or say can be used against you in the court of law you have a right to an attorney if you cannot afford one; one will be appointed to you do you understand your rights?" Brass quoted as he went to cuff him Nigel moved, but stopped when he saw he was surrounded.

"Crane your surrounded give it up" Warrick said gun pointed at him.

Nigel looked around he new he was surrounded so he lowered his weapon. No one new what happened next because no sooner had he lowered his gun Nick was on him like lightning as he threw punches and it took several men to pull the angry Texan off of Nigel not that anyone of them was in a hurry for he deserved what he was getting and Grissom couldn't be more angrier.

"What the hell was that?" Grissom asked angrily while addressing Nick when he didn't get an anser he continued "Nick I should fire you for what you've done that was _completely _irresponsible and _way_ out of line, but I am going to let it slide seeing how everyone here is going to back you up, but I warn you now if you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again you will find yourself out of a job and behind bars am I understood?" Grissom said Nick nodded.

"Yes" was all he said Grissom sighed and released Nick allowing him to run over to Greg who flinched when he touched him. "Greg it's ok it's just me Nick" Nick said softly.

Greg opened his eyes taking in the sight of Nick and Warrick who knelt down beside Nick with a soft smile he then moved around taking care of the duck tape. "Nicky? Warrick? Is that really you?" Greg asked he had to be sure Nick smiled and nodded as did Warrick.

"Yes it's us!" Nick said

"Greg what you said on the feed you're wrong you are my best friend as is Nick" Warrick said after finally getting the duck tape off. Greg looked at him and smiled he then turned to Nick.

"Nick I meant everything I said...I-I do love you always have and always will" Greg said with a sob. Nick smiled reaching out to touch Greg, but stopped Greg nodded and Nick stroked his cheek.

"I know and I love you too" Nick said Greg looked at him for a moment or two and he then launched himself at Nick and cried for all he had in him. "It's ok I've gotcha your safe now" Nick said pulling him into his lap and holding on to him that caused Greg to cry out "Sorry sorry"

"Nick Greg needs a hospital" Catherine stated Nick nodded and carefully lifted Greg up. He carried him out and straight for the paramedics and straight for the hospital.

They rushed Greg back into the operating room after having him crash on the ride to the hospital leaving Nick out in the waiting room with the rest. The CSI team was sitting in the waiting room knees shaking as time ticked by they were all on edge as was Nick's family, Nick however sat close to the door with Warrick beside him. Bill Jr came walking into the hospital after searching for his family and found them in waiting room along with Nick and his friends he walked over to them as Sara stopped pacing to look at him.

"What are you doing here Billy?" Vickie asked coldly he flinched.

"I-I came to apologize to Nick for what I said earlier and hope he'd forgive me" Billy stated

"Well he's right over there waitin' for any news on Greg" Bill said to his son.

"So you found your friend? That's good" Billy asked turning to Sara and the rest as he sighed out a breath of relief.

"Not that you care, but yeah they did and he's not in good shape either" Vickie growled.

"Look I said I was sorry" Billy said.

"I know you did, but what you said to your brother was very hurtful and it's somethin' that you can never take back" Jillian said. "He loves that young man and all he wanted was your blessing seein' how you are his big brother, but I guess that was too much to ask for"

"I know, but I've seen just how much I've hurt him and I came to apologize and to give him my blessing too" Billy said

"Don't tell us tell him" Ronnie said Bill looked at her then nodded he walked over to Nick clearing his throat. Nick looked up at him then looked away.

"Nick can I talk to you privately for a minute please?" Bill Jr. asked Nick looked back up at him then to his family they nodded so he sighed and got up following his brother.

"Nick look I'm sorry for what I said I know I was wrong and you have every right to be angry with me and I'm not askin' for you to forgive me right now I'm just askin' that you give me another chance to be a brother to you and I will work for your forgiveness I swear it" Bill Jr. said pleading in his voice. Nick looked at him for a moment then sighed.

"BJ all I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me as your younger brother and what you said hurt and it hurt a lot, but if you really are sorry then you'd accept me for who I am and I want you too accept Greg as well because I love him and he's who I want" Nick told him seriously "Your right though I may take me a while for me to forgive you for this, but as long as I have your blessin' and support I will forgive you eventually" Billy nodded with a smile.

"You bet Nick and to tell you the truth I have always been proud of you I'm just sorry I didn't show it and I will gladly accept you and Greg" Billy said Nick smiled and shook his hand they walked back to the other and in time too because the doctor had finally came out and explained everything to them.

After hearing what the doctor said Nick asked if he could see him he nodded and allowed Nick to go into the room. For the doctor would only allow one person at a time saying that Greg needed his rest, but with the request of the lab and Nick's family he allowed Nick to stay however long he wanted. So with a sigh Nick started for the room, but Warrick stopped him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nick no matter the outcome Greg is a strong lad and he'll bounce back to himself in no time" Warrick said Nick smiled and nodded. With that he walked into the room taking a chair and pulled up beside the bed as each member of the team visited him.

_2 year later..._

Warrick had been right it had taken 2 whole year for Greg to finally be right again. After he had been released from the hospital he began to withdraw to himself not allowing anyone near him not even Nick whenever he tried to talk to Greg he would just push him away. His nightmares had gotten so bad that he tried to kill himself just so the pain and memories would leave, but Nick had been strong and helped him through everything and eventually his nightmares subsided.

With fight after fight and worry after worry Nick had _finally _gotten through to Greg and within the second year Greg was finally getting better he even gotten over Nigel rapping him on camera and now here he was sitting in the breakroom with his friends who had became his family along with his boyfriend Nick. At times Greg still couldn't believe he had Nick and that he loved him, but as he sat beside him holding his hand he new it wasn't a dream. Nick leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"What are you thinkin' about darlin'?" Nick asked causing everyone else to stop and look at them.

Greg turned to him and smiled "I'm thinking that I have you and sometimes I feel that it's too good to be true. I'm so glad you stayed with me and helped me with everything even if I started pushing you away and I'm glad you never gave up on me" Greg said with tears "Sometimes I just thought giving up would take away the pain and memories, but every time I looked into your eyes I saw nothing, but hurt and pain not to mention what I would be leaving behind! Nick I am so sorry for causing you so much pain and hurt I never meant for that to happen I love you so much please forgive me" Greg cried Nick pulled him into his arms.

"Oh Greggo of course I forgive you" Nick said he then lifted his chin so that he could look into his beautiful brown eyes "Baby look at me please" Nick demanded softly Greg opened his eyes and choked back as sob at seeing the tears in them eyes "Greg my love you have been through so much in these last 2 years what happened to you gives you the right to be scared, angry and hurt there for you have nothin' to be sorry about. What happened to you was not your fault I blame..." Nick trailed off Greg smiled lightly.

"It's ok Nick you can say his name" Greg said.

Nick nodded and continued "I blame Crane for what you went through! Grissom was right though what I did was irresponsible and completely out of line, but in all honestly I would do it again in a heartbeat and to anyone else for that matter if it meant protectin' you I only wish I could have made him suffer the way he made you suffer!"

"Nick" Grissom warned Nick nodded.

"I know" Nick said then turned back to Greg "But in the end I don't think I could bring myself to be like him! Greg you've become a stronger since then and I couldn't be more proud"

"I know thank you Nick" Greg sighed Nick smiled and hugged him tightly. After a moment or two Nick pulled back looking Greg in his eyes.

"Greg baby I was goin' to wait until I took you on a romantic dinner to do this, but after everythin's that happened I'm not going to put it off any longer" Nick said Greg stared at him with confusion written on his face he had no idea what Nick was talking about he was just about to ask him what he was talking about when Nick got down on one knee, but Catherine stopped him for a moment

"Hold on!" Catherine said she rushed into the hall and yelled out "Everyone into the breakroom quick" a few minutes later everyone in the lab even Al and Ecklie gathered into the breakroom Catherine smiled at him "Ok Nick now you can continue"

Nick smiled at her he got up bringing Greg up from the couch pulling him into the middle of the floor he then got back down on his knee and looked straight up at Greg "Greg I love you! I love you more then I've ever loved anyone you are my heart and my soul without you I am incomplete I don't feel whole. All of my life I had spent searchin' for the one person I could share my life with the one person I could love and well I don't need to search for that love any longer because I have it right here as I hold your hand" taking Greg's hand Nick placed it on his heart "You feel that? That's my heart that beats for you as it has for a while and it is yours as is my soul so I'm askin' you here and now in front of our friends and the entire lab Gregory my love my angel will you marry me?"

Nick pulled out a box revealing a gold ring with two diamonds on the side Greg was stunned and speechless his hand covering his mouth as his eyes filled with tears and he could do nothing, but nod his head yes Nick got up with a smile and placed the ring on his finger the entire lab erupted with applause then died down Catherine walked over to the boys drawing them into a fierce hug then pulled back smiling at them.

"Wow Nick! That was absolutely beautiful congratulations to the both of you" Catherine stated

Both Nick and Greg smiled at her and one by one everyone in the lab congratulated them even Ecklie much to everyone's surprise. They had rescued Greg his torture was over as are his nightmares and with everyone on his side even his fiance he new that he could get through anything.

End

**Tell me what you think**


End file.
